


The Crossover Jar

by Berlinghoff



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favourite characters crossed/fused with/into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crossover Jar

**Author's Note:**

> I put all my favourite characters -old and new- in a jar (sadly not the real ppl just their names on paper :( ) and then drew match-ups. For no there are only Teen Wolf/OtherFandom crossovers coz Teen Wolf is my OTF.   
> Come back for more. One day. I have no idea when.

[ ](http://s817.beta.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/StiletheWraith_zps9bfa156f.jpg.html)


End file.
